Some conventional power-over-Ethernet (POE) standards and solutions may focus on providing direct current (DC) power. The power requirements associated with the DC POE systems continue to increase, for example, with POE providing up to 16 W, POE+ providing up to 32 W and U-POE providing up to 64 W. The distribution of DC power over Ethernet may not be able to scale up much beyond current levels without encountering problems typically associated with DC power distribution. Accordingly, a need may exist for an alternating current (AC) POE solution.
Current AC power distribution within a structure often requires a licensed electrician, one or more permits and one or more inspections prior to approval of the installation. These layers of licensing, permitting and inspection are in place to address, among other things, the safety issues involved with AC power distribution.
Embodiments were conceived in light of the above mentioned needs, problems and/or limitations, among other things.